warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels Sanguine
| image = | Warcry = unknown | Founding = Second Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Blood Angels | Successor Chapters = None Known | Primarch = Sanguinius | Chapter Master = Lord Sentikan | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Halved Red and Black }} ]] The Angels Sanguine are a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels.Codex: Space Marines 3rd Edition (1998). p 47 Chambers, Andy , Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-869893-28-X. Chapter History It is said that beneath the gleaming masks of the Angels Sanguine is a will of iron; but the truth is somewhat darker. The Angels Sanguine are known never to remove their masks in the presence of anyone outside their Chapter. Even amongst their battle-brothers, their faces are usually hooded. What drives the Chapter's Battle-Brothers to shield their faces from the gaze of others, never removing their helms save for in the privacy of their fortress monastery? And what is the secret of the catacombs that lie beneath the Chapter's home? Their terrible secret, called the Red Thirst, is that Angels Sanguine Marines develop an overpowering physiological need to drink blood because of the mutation of their gene-seed, a not uncommon problem for the heirs of Sanguinius. This shameful truth is known only to a few souls outside of the Chapter. Despite this flaw, they have a long and glorious history of service to the Imperium of Man. Notable Battles The Angels Sanguine fielded 7 companies during the Eye of Terror worldwide campaign in the defense of the Cadian Gate from Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade.Codex: Eye of Terror 3rd Edition, (2003) p16. Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-398-5. Supported the Blood Angels on Baal during the recent conclave meeting of the Sanguinius bloodline, called by Chapter Master Dante to discuss the fate of the Founding Chapter. Assisted in the defence of the remains of the Primarch himself. Chapter Organisation The Angels Sanguine use the same organization scheme as the Blood Angels as outlined in Codex Blood Angels. As such, they are considered a partially Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter. Chapter Appearance The Angels Sanguine's Power Armour is halved red and black with a yellow Imperialis symbol on the chest plate. The Chapter's badge is a red-winged skull. Notable Angels Sanguine *'Lord Sentikan' - Chapter Master of the Angels Sanguine *'Librarian Ashok' - Librarian Ashok is a member of the Angels Sanguine Chapter and is currently serving in the Deathwatch. He wears the Shroud of Lemartes, to stave off the Red Thirst. He also is unique in the aspect that he is one of the few Space Marines to dislike wearing his armour, and senses that its Machine Spirit is not fond of him either. Sources *How to Paint Space Marines (2004), p.82 *Warrior Brood (Novel)by C.S. Goto *Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition) *Codex: Angels of Death (2nd Edition) *Codex: Blood Angels (3rd Edition) *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'' - pg. 47 *Red Fury (Novel) by James Swallow *Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition) pp.54, 80 *''Codex: Space Marines'' 3rd Edition (1998). p 47 Chambers, Andy , Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' 3rd Edition, (2003) p 16. Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' 3rd Edition, (2003) p20. Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. Category:A Category:Space Marine Chapters